


Kuroko in Miracleland

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Not Beta Read, Thank you for the over 2000 Hits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko ends up in the hospital after being in a hit and run accident.  While in his coma, he enters a world different from his own.</p><p>In the real world people who visit him try to get him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.

Prologue: How It All Began

       Kuroko was walking home after practice had ended for the day.  Kagami had to leave to go run an errand leaving him to make the trek to his home alone for the whole trip instead of making the usual stop at Maji Burger.  It was probably because of the break in routine that fate decided to play a hand that did not favor the boy in the slightest.

       As Kuroko stepped out onto the crosswalk, a car came racing towards him zooming through the streetlights like a non-conventional race car.  Even in the amount of time Kuroko had between the car meeting his side and the moment he had to try and move out of the way could not prepare him for the the impact.  The car sent Kuroko sailing, yet continued on its path without stopping.

       If a passerby had not noticed the slowly growing spot of red on the ground, then Kuroko would not have been taken to the hospital.  And that's where this story begins.


	2. Stop Dreaming, You're Late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Stop Dreaming, You're Late

       Aida Riko was many things... but patient when it came to her teams practices.  Hands on her hips, she tapped her foot furiously as she looked towards the door of the gym waiting for the phantom of the team to make his appearance.  The reason she knew he wasn't there?  He hadn't given her the daily adrenaline based heart attack he normally did when she called around to see if he was there.  The rest of the Seirin team stood off to the side, wondering if they should begin praying for the soul of their friend and teammate as the blood vessels began to multiply on Riko's forehead.  The only one who wasn't whispering about whether or not Kuroko's well being should be prayed over was Kagami, who  stood a little ways away from the group, his eyebrows furrowed in what could only be taken as slight worry.

       "Okay, where is he?!  Does he think we can magically start  practice without him?  Honestly, he was one of the ones so hyped about being number one in Japan and here he is... not here!  When he comes he's getting double the training!  He could have at least let me know he was not going to be here today!"

       Riko shouted into the air finally fed up with waiting.  She looked like she would have yelled more too, had she not whipped around and pointed a finger at Kagami.

       "You!  Bakagami, you walk home with him and you have class with him.  Where is he?!"

       She asked with her eyes narrowed, yet fiery.  Kagami flinched back out of habit, yet leaned back forward when he realized he wasn't about to be hit.

       "To... to tell you the truth coach, he wasn't in class this morning, and I had errands last night so I didn't walk home with him."

       The red/black haired teen answered, a nervous sweat beginning to cover his face as the aura around the girl in front of him kept growing darker and darker.

       "Is that so...?"

       Riko questioned a small smile creeping onto her face while her demeanor became much sweeter.  The Seirin boys all created a wide berth between themselves and both Riko and Kagami, their minds forming prayers for now Kuroko and Kagami as they watched the scene unfold.

       Luckily  for Kagami, Riko's phone rang, like a saving grace, and she let out a huff turning her attention away from the boy and onto the ringing device.  Silently she hit the answer button and raised it to her ear.

       "Hello, Aida Riko here."

       She answered before listening to the person on the other end.  The Seirin team watched as Riko's face went from annoyance and held in anger, to shock and stunned silence.  She then said some things into the phone quickly and ended the call with a quick 'thank you'.

       "What's the matter Riko?"

       One brave soul, Hyuga Junpei, asked.  Said girl merely stood silent, eyes not quite focused on the floor.  Then all that changed and she burst into motion.

       "Practice is cancelled.  I just heard Kuroko is in the hospital.  Grab your stuff and let's go!"

       She snapped out as she began running over to her stuff.  The rest of the Seirin team stood in shocked silence for only a moment before they too burst into a flurry of shouts and motion, Kagami making the most progress in grabbing his items.

* * *

 

       The moment the team burst through the doors of the hospital could have been considered humorous had the situation not have been dire at to why they were there.  As soon as they came through the doors, Riko had made her way over to the information counter and immediately asked which room Kuroko Tetsuya was located in.  The nurse that was working was shocked by how rapidly she had been approached and took a moment to answer.

       "Ah... Oh!  Kuroko Tetsuya...."

       She began to look through the list in front of her with the names of patients and rooms.

       "He's in room 227, but I would suggest talking to the doctor in charge of him before you visit."

       That was all the Seirin team needed to hear before all of them headed to the elevator that would take them to the second floor of the hospital.  Upon getting to the designated floor they were greeted with the sight of many doctors bustling about and a waiting room that was barely full at all.  Bypassing that the team made their ways towards the room their friend and teammate was located in only to be stopped by a doctor who was exiting it.

       "Hold on there.  Are you all here to visit Kuroko Tetsuya?"

       The doctor asked looking at all of them with a stern look of slight disapproval.  Riko answered for the group before they could respond themselves.

       "Yes we are sir."

       She replied politely, though she had fists formed at her sides from the look her team and herself were getting.  The man nodded sharply.

       "I'm Doctor Yamada, I am in charge of Kuroko Tetsuya's care.  Have they infromed you of his condition?  I can only tell you the basics as you are not family."

       The man stated, only getting heads shook in response to his question of being informed.  Clearing his throat the man went about explaining then.

        "Kuroko Tetsuya was brought in last night after having been in what we suspect is a hit and run accident.  We were able to stabilize him, but he is currently in a coma.  I am only going to allow two people to visit him today so choose wisely.  If you talk to him he might wake up quicker."

       He stated calmly before moving to the side and watching the group who had turned into themselves for  discussion.

       "Coach, why don't you and Kagami go in?"

       One, Teppei Kiyoshi, spoke up after a short debate.

       "Well it was obvious I was going to go in even if you guys didn't decide on me!  I'm Kuroko's light!"

       Kagami answered in his own form of agreement.  Riko on the other hand looked surprised.

       "Why me Teppei?  Why not you?"

        She asked confused. Kiyoshi answered with a smile.

        "Because you can get through to him most likely.  After all didn't you say you would double his training?  You should probably let him know about that."

         He answered simply with a smile.  Both Riko and Kagami shared a look then, and nodded to each other before they began to make their way into the room watched closely by the doctor.

         Inside the room, Kuroko was laying against the white sheets of the hospital bed surrounded by beeping and whirling machines.  Riko made her way over to the bed, tears coming to her eyes.  Kagami, on the other hand, was standing frozen in the doorway of the room staring at the other with something unidentifiable in his eyes.  Shaking it off he too walked over to the bed.

        "Kuroko...  Did this happen because I didn't walk you home last night?"

         Kagami asked the boy on the bed.

        "Don't blame yourself Bakagami...  but...  Kuroko, please wake up...  Please...?"

* * *

 

        "Kuroko...  Kuroko, are you listening to me?"

        Kuroko felt his eyes opening at the familiar sound of his coaches voice.  Blinking, he looked around and realized he was on the branch of a tree.  Looking down, he was met with the face of a slightly exasperated Riko.

       "Honestly, Kuroko were you even listening to me?"

       Riko asked with a resigned look on her face.  Kuroko was about to answer when he heard a dog bark from his lap.  Looking at said area, he was met with eyes that matched his own and a tongue sticking out in a happy pant.  For whatever reason Nigou was with him in the tree and not safely on the ground where the puppy couldn't fall.

       "Kuroko, please pay attention to your history lesson."

       Riko said trying to regather Kuroko's attention.

       "I was  listening... Onee-san."

       Kuroko said wondering where in the heck the 'Onee-san' had come from.  Riko let out an exasperated sigh and then lifted the book in her hands back up, picking up where she had obviously stopped reading.  Kuroko began to listen while trying to sort out what was going on.  Nigou barked again and began to wiggle in Kuroko's lap as though trying to signify he wanted down.  Checking whether or not Riko was paying attention, Kuroko began to move off the branch using the opposite side from where the girl was.

      "Do you know what's going on?"

       Kuroko asked the puppy quietly so as not to distract the girl who was still reading from the book in her hands.  the puppy merely tilted his head and gave a small yawn.  Kuroko gave a small frown but quickly changed it back to a more neutral face.  Picking Nigou up, he placed the puppy on his head and began to wander away from the tree while sending an apologetic thought towards the still talking Riko.

       As he was walking through a nearby patch of flowers, he saw a flash of red causing him to shift his attention to where a figure was making its appearance.  Much to the boys slight shock, as the figure grew closer to him, he could make out the very familiar red/black hair of Kagami.  The only thing different was the boy was wearing a red and black checkered waistcoat, a pair of slacks, a nice pair of dress shoes, what Kuroko was sure (though he really didn't want to acknowledge them) was a pair of long white rabbit ears, and to top off the look a giant clock in his hand which he was staring at.  As he grew closer  to where Kuroko was standing, the boy could make out the chant falling from the hurrying other.

       "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!"

      Kuroko felt himself starting to get a headache as he started to notice how similar this was to a book he had just finished not all that long ago.  Just as he was about to call out to Kagami, said boy ran right into the shorter and caused both of them to topple to the ground with a loud thud.

       "What the hell?"

       Kagami questioned staring in shock at the ground in front of him as he pushed himself up slightly and look behind him to see what he had tripped over.

       "Kagami-Kun, would you please move, you're heavy."

       Kuroko questioned as he pushed at the others chest to try and get the larger boy off him.  Kagami jolted into an upright position then, a startled yelp coming from his mouth.

      "Ghost!"

       He shouted, looking now at where Kuroko was pushing himself into a sitting position.

       "I am not a ghost Kagami-kun, I was here the whole time.  I thought you had seen me."

       The bluenette said looking up at the other who stared at him with wide eyes.  Kagami's eyes narrowed.

       "How do you know my name?"

       He questioned causing Kuroko to look at him with slightly widened eyes.

       "Kagami-kun, it's me, Kuroko."

       He stated, however, he only received a blank, questioning stare from Kagami who then brought the watch he had been holding up and let out a loud colorful word.

       "Ah hell, I'm late, I'm late!  I'm late for a very important date!  Look, Kuroko was it?  I have no time for this, no time to say hello, good-bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

       He chanted before he swerved around the boy still on the ground and began to run towards the treeline not too far away.

       "Ah, Kagami-kun, wait."

       Kuroko called as he tried pushing himself into a standing position.  At that point the missing Nigou had returned and was chasing the retreating figure of Kagami happily barking.

       "Get this dog away from me!  I don't have time for this!  I'm late!"

       Kagami shouted, running even faster now.  Kuroko, finally standing, took off after him in hopes of catching the other.  Lucky for him, Kagami had frozen in front of one of the trees and was staring terrified at the puppy that had somehow gotten around him and made it to said tree first.  Kuroko stopped beside Kagami and began to catch his breath.

       "Kagami-kun, what are you late for?"

       Kuroko asked in between pants as the other took a few steps back from the dog that was now trotting happily over to the panting boy.

       "Keep that dog away from me.  And I'm late for the Winter Cup!"

       The red/black haired teen replied before he turned to the tree he had been heading too and made his way over to it swiftly.

       "You should stop dreaming by the way.  You're late too!"

       He said before he jumped into a hole that appeared in the ground right in front of the tree.  Kuroko blinked in surprise at what the other had said before he moved over to where the hole was and called into the darkness after the other.

       "Wait, Kagami-kun what do you mean?"

       His only response was a whirlwind coming from the hole as it began to close.  Noticing this, kuroko began to move back only for him to be ran into by Nigou who seemed to have been trying to get close to him.  With a surprised sound, Kuroko felt himself fall forward into the hole, the last things he saw and heard was Nigou barking at him.

* * *

 

       Kagami stared at Kuroko's sleeping form with a sad look on his face.

       "Come on Kuroko...  You have to wake up soon.  The Winter Cup is coming up.  Didn't you say we would be number one in Japan?  For that to happen you have to stop dreaming and wake up... before you're late."


	3. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Where Am I?

       The next day saw the Seirin team back at the hospital with Doctor Yamada watching them with a look of annoyance since he really just wanted to see his patient's status and then try to grab something to eat.  This time around the two chosen to go into to see Kuroko were Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Kagami once again, since the good doctor said that he would allow more visitors that day just to get most of them to stop complaining.

       When the four had entered the room, Hyuga was the first to move over to the bed and look blank faced at the boy it contained in its hold.

       "I can't believe this happened..."

       He said softly,  his eyebrows furrowing.  Kiyoshi walked over and placed a hand of the others shoulder.

       "No one could have seen this coming."

       He said trying to consul the other.  Izuki, who had been standing near the doorway, moved to stand next to Hyuga as well then.  Kagami, on the other hand, moved to place a bag of Kuroko's things he had gotten from said boy's house by the chair near the door before he too moved to stand next to the bed.  Hyuga shook Kiyoshi's hand off his shoulder, his gaze falling to where his eyes were not visible.

       "That's the thing, Kiyoshi, no one saw this coming.  The boy is so damn invisible that I wonder if the person who did this even saw that he was there!  Hell, did Kuroko even see the car heading towards him I wonder!"

       He said fists clenching at his side.  Kiyoshi could only stand next to him silently, as could Izuki as the other trembled furiously.  Kagami eying him nervously from  the other side of the bed.

       "I am so damn sick of seeing my teammates in the hospital!"

       Hyuga finally half-shouted reaching forwards to grab both of the sleeping boy's shoulders.

       "Wake up Kuroko!  We can't practice without you, how do you think that would work?!  Wake up damn it!"

       He snapped shaking the boy's shoulders lightly.  Izuki and Kiyoshi moved immediately to pull the other away from Kuroko.

       "Hyuga, he won't wake up that way!"

        Izuki tried to reason with the other holding him as he struggled to reach for Kuroko again.  Kagami moved around the bed to help hold Hyuga who continued to struggle and snap out the command for the boy in the bed to stop messing around and wake up, tears of frustration glistening in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

        Kuroko felt himself falling for what he felt was a little longer than necessary.  Around him were random objects that made no sense what-so-ever ranging from books to rocking horses to a random floating piano.

       "Why am I still falling? And what is with all these random things?"

        He asked, pretty sure that he had been falling for a good twenty minutes and also sure that all these objects would harm him in some way if he fell into them.  Fate must have heard the question, because at that minute Kuroko found himself falling straight onto a hard floor with the top of his head.  Righting himself out of his upside down position, Kuroko stood up rubbing his head trying to alleviate some of the pain if that was at all possible.  After a couple of minutes the pain had gone down enough for Kuroko to begin walking forward into a room with a table in the center holding a tiny key on it.  Reaching for it, Kuroko picked it up and looked it over.  Looking around he could not see any doors that the key could fit in, just a lot of curtains and another passage way on the opposite wall.  Suddenly, there was a popping sound and a bottle appeared on the table with a small label that said "DRINK ME" on it.  Again Kuroko could feel a slight headache beginning to start.

       "I'm not an idiot...  I'm not drinking that.  Especially in a weird place such as this."

       He muttered walking to where the passage was and entering it.  Doors met his vision as well as a whole bunch of different colored curtains from the main room.  Figuring he should try the key, that was still in his hand, on the doors in this passageway he began to walk up and down the hall trying the key in each and every lock in sight.  No luck reached him.  Sighing, he turned and returned to the main room he had come and made his way over to the table in the center where the bottle he had left alone still sat innocently.  With a hesitant pause before, the boy reached for the bottle on the table and held it at eye level.

       "Okay, so I guess I have to drink this."

        Kuroko muttered to himself.  Making sure that he put the key in his pocket, he popped the cork out of the bottle and delivered a small amount of the bottles contents into his mouth and swallowed.  Placing the bottle down on the table once more, Kuroko waited to see what would happen... and then he realized he was slowly shrinking due to the fatc that he saw the table growing larger.  Around the point Kuroko hit the size of the mouse he stopped shrinking.

       "Ah... This is not okay."

       He muttered before looking around the area he could see at his new height.  from behind one of the curtains he noticed what looked like spot of gold.  Curious, he walked over to said spot of gold and took a closer look.  The spot of gold was definitely, from what Kuroko could tell, part of a tiny doorknob that had not been visible in his normal height, same for the door it was connected too.  Pushing the curtain to the side, Kuroko made it easier to actually see where on the door the keyhole was and, figuring that this is the door the key was truly supposed to be for, he reached into his pocket... only to be met with air and fabric.  Confused the boy looked around him and then back at where he had come from only to notice that on the table was a shape that looked suspiciously like the key he was currently looking for.

      "How did that get up there?"

       He asked the air in a confused and somewhat annoyed manner.  Walking over to where the table was once more he ended up staring up at the end of the key that was now mocking him.

       "Now how do I get to that again?"

       He muttered looking around for a conveniently placed something that would allow him to reach his target.  There was another pop and in front of him appeared another bottle, this one, with a label over a very obvious Pocari Sweat label, saying 'NOW DRINK ME'.  Kuroko stared at the bottle in slight disbelief.

       "Another shrinking potion?  How will that help?"

       He questioned looking around again to see if there were any other options.  None met his eyes.  With a sigh of resignation, the boy reached out and picked up the bottle in front of him.  Twisting the lid to break the seal.

       "This had better work.  I'm becoming slightly irritated with all this."

        The boy paused then before lifting the bottle to his lips and take a sip of the liquid contents.  Immediately he felt himself growing taller... and taller... and taller, until he felt his head hit the ceiling of the room.  Looking down, Kuroko saw that the table was a good ways down from the position he now was currently in and reached to it to place the bottle of Pocari Sweat still in his hand down on it, grabbing the key up in the newly  freed hand.  Two problems solved, now for the third of how he was going to reach the door again.  Then it hit him.

       "Ah... I think I'm taller than Murasakibara-kun now...."

       He said to himself in slight amazement.  So this was what it was like to be tall....  Shaking his head to clear it, Kuroko reached for the bottle that held the shrinking potion in it and brought it up to his new eye level.

       "I guess I drink this huh?"

       He said about to bring the bottle to his lips once more.

       "What the hell?!"

        A voice shouted interupting Kuroko in his action as he looked down to see where said voice had come from.  There, standing in the doorway from where he had arrived from, was Kagami staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

       "How did you get so tall so quickly?!  Did you hit a growth spurt?"

        Kuroko shook his head.

        "No, I drank from a bottle of Pocari Sweat."

        Kagami raised a questioning eyebrow before he looked once again at his watch.

        "Shit!  I'm even more late now!  The Duchess is going to kill me for missing the Winter Cup!"

        He yelped beginning to run once again, this time passed the tall form of Kuroko and to the door Kuroko had been trying to open earlier that got him into this situation in the first place.  Kuroko's brows furrowed as the other easily opened the door and ran through letting it slam closed behind him with a clicking sound.  Feeling annoyed with how the place he was in was seemingly working against him, he took a sip from the bottle in his hand and shrunk back down to the size of a mouse.  Looking at the key in his hand, he walked over to the door and inserted it into the keyhole and turned it until he heard the opening click.  Removing his hand from the key, he turned the knob and opened the door, slipping through it before it could close and lock on him once more.

        "You know, you were supposed to cry right?  You're messing with the story line."

        A voice said from beside the door causing Kuroko to startle slight and look over.  Standing there, with both hands on his hips, was Hyuga with a pair of mouse ears and a mouse tail on his person.  Beside him stood two bird like people, both staring at Hyuga with amused looks.

       "I'm... sorry?"

       Kuroko said questioningly  though he wasn't sure why he bothered since the other was already sporting a dark aura.

       "Ne, Hyuga give him a break.  I mean we just have to lead him on the right path and everything will be okay right?"

       The bird person who looked like a Dodo spoke up.

       "Kiyoshi is right  Hyuga, calm down."

       The other bird person, this one looking somewhat like an Eaglet, said waving his hands in a 'calm down' manner.

       "Izuki don't take that guys side!  And Kiyoshi, deviating from the story makes things difficult for everyone.  You should know that by now!"

        Hyuga snapped looking over at the two before he looked back at Kuroko.

       "Come on, because you didn't cry like you were supposed to, we have a long walk ahead of us."

       He snapped irritably,  before walking over to the other two and grabbing them.

       "Follow us."

        Seeing no other option, Kuroko began to follow his irritable captain and teammates wondering what they meant by 'story line' and 'guiding on the right path'.

* * *

 

       Meanwhile, while the Seirin team left the hospital after Hyuga was finally calmed down, a phone was starting to ring somewhere in Kyoto.


	4. I'm Not a Maid... Or a Monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people have been reading this.... That makes me so happy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 3:

I'm Not a Maid...  Or a Monster!

       The day after came quickly for the upset Seirin team as they ventured once more to the hospital to visit their teammate.  The doctor had said he would let those who had yet to visit Kuroko visit him today as long as they didn't cause a commotion like they had yesterday.  Entering the hospital, the team made their way up to the floor where Kuroko was and proceeded to split into the groups they would be in that day: those who would wait outside and those who would go inside the room.

       The group for that day was composed of: Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda, with Kagami forcing his way into the group ignoring the calls of how unfair he was being.  The group then made their way into the room, the first years moving to the side as the second years (minus Tsuchida who stood with the first years as to not crowd Kuroko) and Kagami walked over to the bed.  Mitobe made some hand signals to Koganei who nodded.

       "I agree.  Kuroko, Mitobe said you need to wake up soon.  It's not the same without you."

       He relayed before he patted the boy lightly on the shoulder with an uncharacteristic upset look on his normally cheerful face.

       "You have all of us worried.  I don't want to hear them say you are never coming out of this."

       "Senpai, don't talk like that!  Kuroko will pull through!"

       Kagami half-shouted sending a glare towards the other.

       "Kagami...  I hate to say it but he is right.  With each day he stays under, the chance that he might not wake up grows."

       Tsuchida said from his place next to the first years.  Said first year's faces growing tense at their Senpai's words as all three glanced towards their teammate in the hospital bed.  Kagami tensed as well but then slumped slightly, one of his hands reaching out for one of Kuroko's, grasping it lightly.

       "I don't want to think about that until I have to...  Kuroko will wake up.  He's strong.  He won't let something like this keep him  from playing in the Winter Cup... from helping our team become number one in Japan...."

       He said, voice soft and uncharacteristically shaky.  None of the people in the room commented on that though.  No one could.

* * *

 

       Kuroko followed Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki until they reached an open area a good couple of miles from where they had once been.  Stopping, the group stood in the area letting Kuroko catch his breath while Hyuga and Kiyoshi began discussing something and Izuki looked around.

       "This is where our part of the story line ends.  We have to leave you here.  Good luck figuring out what to do from here."

       Hyuga said finally after a little bit of yelling and shouting at Kiyoshi who smiled calmly the whole time.  Kuroko looked at him confused, his chest still heaving slightly from the long walk.

       "What do you mean by story line Hyuga-senpai?  You have mentioned that a good number of times now."

       He questioned while the one he was speaking to waved Izuki over to where he and Kiyoshi were standing.

       "I can't tell you that.  That would be against the story line.  All you need to know is that you need to follow the story and everything will be alright in the end.  If you complete the story you'll wake up just in time."

       The other replied before a wind passed through causing Kuroko to cover his eyes while the three he had just been with disappeared.  Once the wind died down Kuroko uncovered his eyes and looked around only to see he was alone.  Confused, the boy looked around the area trying to see where the three had disappeared to.  Nothing.

       "What the hell?!  Seriously how do I keep running into you?"

       The familiar voice of Kagami came from Kuroko's right causing him to look over.  There, staring at him in disbelief, was Kagami, his mouth hanging open slightly.  It didn't last long though because the other stormed over to where Kuroko was and grasped his arm.

       "Never mind, this is perfect.  I need someone to get some things from my house for me anyways."

       Kagami then began dragging Kuroko down the path that had appeared on their left.  Kuroko made a sound of confusion and then tried to remove himself from the others grasp.  Kagami just kept pulling him along until the two reached a house in the middle of an area that was fenced off.  Inside the fence, trimming one of the bushes was Mitobe.  Confused, Kuroko was about to question the oddity until he felt himself being pulled through the open an open gate and then pushed into the house that had been in front of him.

       "Just grab my gym bag and come back.  Be quick about it."

       Kagami said standing in the doorway, arms crossed and foot tapping.  Kuroko turned around to look at Kagami with a frown.

       "Kagami-Kun I am not your maid."

       He stated taking a few steps towards the door from where he had been pushed to.  Kagami merely moved to block him.

       "Go get my bag."

       He snapped, glaring down at Kuroko.  Said boy merely stared at him for a moment before turning and walking in the direction of the stairs.  Going up the stairs, Kuroko was met with a pristine room that had a the bag he was looking for in the right corner near the door.  Walking over, he was about to reach for the bag when another bottle of Pocari Sweat caught his eye near the bag.  Picking up the bottle, his eyes were met with the sight of a note on the bottle that said 'NOW DRINK ME'.

       "I am not drinking this inside the house."

        Kuroko said frowning at the bottle.  A pop was heard, and in scoreboard fashion, another paper appeared and unfolded saying 'NO SERIOUSLY, DRINK ME'.  Kuroko sighed at this.

        "Now even the objects are getting pushy."

         Breaking the seal on the lid the boy gave in and took a sip of the liquid.  The effect was instantaneous.  Kuroko felt himself growing taller and felt his legs smash through the floor of the second floor.  Soon enough he was forced into a sitting position so that he could fit inside still.  Outside Kagami could be heard freaking out as shouts of "my house" and "what the hell" echoed in the air.  From what Kuroko could see, since his eye ended up conveniently near one of the windows, Mitobe had run off to somewhere and Kagami was... hopping(?) around in circles exclaiming things loudly.  Soon enough, however, Mitobe returned with Koganei who was, for some reason, carrying a ladder and had a lizard tail trailing behind him.

        "Mitobe said that you had a problem."

        Said Neko-faced boy commented placing the ladder against the house.

        "Yeah, some guy that I met became a monster in my house!"

        Kagami shouted pointing to where Kuroko's eye was visible in the window.  Koganei froze and stared.

        "B... Burn the house!"

        He yelped grabbing Mitobe and throwing him in front of him like a shield.  At that there was rustling the area behind the house and then Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda came running into view.  Once again Kuroko welcomed the headache that seemed to be copying ocean tides rising and falling.

        "Burn the house!  Burn the house!"

        The first years shouted charging around collecting things and placing them by the house.

        "What do you think your doing?!  You can't burn my house down!  Stop that!"

        Kagami shouted at said first years while Koganei stood to the side trying to light a match with Mitobe silently cheering him on.  Kuroko sighed and then noticed something that was in front of him on the tiny dresser that had not been disturbed by his growth spurt.  Reaching the hand, that had somehow stayed in the house, down he picked up the bottle of what looked like the shrinking potion from before.  The label said 'DRINK ME, PLEASE' on this one.

        "At least this one is polite."

        Kuroko muttered bringing the bottle up to his mouth and removing the cork gently with his teeth, letting in fall to the floor.  He then took a small sip and felt the effects immediately.  Soon enough he was looking up at where at the dresser that had survived from the first floor since he had shrunk small enough to go through the hole he had made in the second.  Shaking his head he made his way to the open door and exited, making his way silently passed the still freaking out Kagami and the fire crazed group that had succeeded in getting some of the stuff they had piled up to catch fire.

        Making his way into the forest he was sure the other first years had come from, he continued to walk until he reached a clearing where he, in his tiny form, ran into something that was clearly bigger than him.  Looking up he was met with the confused look of Tsuchida, who had twitching puppy ears and a small tail moving behind him.

       "I don't have time for this."

        Kuroko muttered looking around.  Maybe if he threw something, Tsuchida would go and he would be 'fitting the story line'.  Finally he found a stick that was just big enough that he could pick it up, but light enough that it would go far if he threw it with all of his might.  Which he did.  Tsuchida was watching him the whole time confused until he saw the stick start flying.

        "You know that won't do...- stick!"

        The boy stared before he ended up chasing the stick anyways.  Kuroko shook his head before turning in the direction of a very thick growing cloud of smoke and heading off that way with the thoughts of someone sane being where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

 

       In Kyoto, where the phone had rung, a red haired boy was bringing a phone to his ear and letting it ring until the person on the other line picked up.

       "Shintaro, gather the others together.  I shall contact Atsushi.  We are to meet at Tokyo Hospital effective immediatly."


	5. Midorima = Caterpillar?

Chapter 4:

Midorima = Caterpillar?

        Another day, another hospital visit... or so thought the Seirin team, until the arrived at the hospital where Kuroko was located only to find out that someone, or two someones, had asked to be able to visit the boy alone.

        "What do you mean we can't go in?!"

         Kagami roared, glaring down the doctor who merely looked back at him with a bored look on his face.

         "Exactly what I said.  The director's son asked to be able to see the patient alone... until of course his friend that had come with him had persuaded him to let him go into the room too.  I'm sorry, but I would rather not be fired, so I would ask that you wait until the two have left before you try to enter the room."

         The man said before bowing in a slightly mocking way to Kagami and then walking away to see another one of his patients.  Kagami growled and looked over at the closed door to Kuroko's room.

         "Calm down Bakagami, there is nothing we can do now but obey the doctor's orders...  though I'm curious as to why the director's son would be the one visiting...."

         Riko commented placing her hand on the boy's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid, her eyes landing on the door as well, curious.

* * *

         Inside the room Midorima stared down at the boy laying quietly in the hospital bed with narrowed eyes.

         "He doesn't look too bad, does he, Shin-chan...?"

         Takao asked from beside the green haired boy as he looked down at the one boy who put his Hawk Eyes to the test.

         "He may be healing well on the outside, but clearly he hasn't healed on the inside."

         Midorima countered before he finally reached into the bag that was resting at his side.  Retracting his hand, Midorima pulled out a stuffed, blue furred, green eyed unicorn that made Takao raise an eyebrow.

         "Aquarius's lucky item for the day is this plush toy."

         Midorima answered the unasked question as he placed the toy down on the pillow next to Kuroko's head.

         "Not that I care...."

          The green haired man muttered, going back to looking at the other with narrowed eyes.  Takao smiled slightly at the others words before looking at Kuroko as well.

          "You know... you might say you don't care... but I'm sure that even you can't stand to see him like this, no matter how much you say the two of you can't get along."

          "Takao, please don't say things you don't understand."

           Midorima countered, though his eyes never left the boy in the bed for a second.

* * *

          Kuroko sighed as he pushed past the whatever numbered plant in his way as he continued his search for where the cloud of smoke over his head was coming from.  Being small... smaller... was starting annoy him immensely since it meant he had to deal with things he wouldn't have to deal with if he was his normal height.  Making his way deeper into the foliage surrounding him, he started to notice something was off about the sounds around him and paused in pushing a particularly noisy plant out of the way.  Listening closely, Kuroko could swear he was hearing the signs of the zodiac followed by something mumbled after each one.  Pushing the plant out of the way completely, Kuroko moved forward a tad faster to see what could be talking in the first place.  Drawing nearer, Kuroko's eyes were met with little floating... Zodiac signs?

         "Virgo's are unlucky today, you must make sure that you have your lucky item of the day and stay under the radar.  Cancer's are number one today, the world is smiling upon your sign!  Make sure that you have your lucky item, a Hookah, and nothing can go wrong!"

           Kuroko literally paused to look at the sight that met his eyes when he moved the last plant that was blocking where the zodiac signs were coming from.  There, on a mushroom no less, was Midorima, laying with a pipe, connected to a hookah machine, near his lips breathing out smoke signs and muttering off predictions.  On his head rested a pair of antenna that moved every time Midorima shifted.  Moving forward, Kuroko made his way over to the mushroom that the other was laying on and stopped next to it.

          "What sign are you?"

          The boy on the mushroom asked, looking over right as Kuroko stopped next to the mushroom.  Kuroko merely stared at him before he opened his mouth.

         "Midorima-kun... are you by chance... high?"

         He asked instead of answering the prior question that had been asked.  Midorima put the pipe to his lips and breathed in before removing it and leaning close to Kuroko's face.

         "What sign wants to know?"

          He asked blowing out a series of zodiac signs ending, ironically, with Aquarius.  Kuroko coughed and waved the smoke out of his face.

         "Midorima-kun that was not very polite.  And you already know my sign, so why should I tell you?  I don't believe in astrology like you do."

          He stated getting a glare from the boy on the mushroom.

          "Aquarius's have the second to worst luck.  They need to stop dreaming and wake up because they are causing others to suffer.  So wake up already."

          The green haired boy huffed out before he stood up and began to storm away huffing out zodiac signs as he did so.  Then, before he reached the brush, he turned and looked over at Kuroko.

          "One side of the mushroom will make you grow, the other will shrink you into nonexistence."

           He snapped before he began to move again and disappeared into the brush.  Kuroko took a look at the mushroom before shrugging and pulling off a piece from each side.

          "How helpful his information was...."

           He muttered to himself before he took a tiny bite out of the piece in his right hand.  He shrank... instantly down to the size of an ant.  Staring at himself blankly, Kuroko looked at the pieces of mushroom that had shrunk with him and, without questioning it, took a bite from the piece in his left.  This time he grew... tall enough to where he suddenly saw the treetops.

           As all this was going on, a bird-like person was sitting on a tree limb humming happily next to a basket of basketballs... until he saw Kuroko's head popping up through the treeline.  Staring the bird person's eyes grew wider as Kuroko tilted his head as much as he dared.

          "Takao-kun?"

           The boy asked causing the bird person to jump up.

           "Foul!  Foul!  Charging!  Pushing!  Foul!  Foul!  Foul!"

            Takao began to screech waving his hands at Kuroko's face in a shooing motion.

            "Get away, get away!  Foooooouuuuullll!"

            Kuroko felt like facepalming.  Instead of listening to the other continue to call out referee calls. Kuroko lifted both pieces of the mushroom to his mouth and took a bite of both at the same time.  The result was immediate and Kuroko felt himself hit his correct height.  Shaking his head he began to walk towards the house that now appeared in his line of sight wondering how much crazier this whole thing was going to get for him.

* * *

 

            After a while longer in the room, Midorima and Takao finally began their departure.  While Takao opened the door, Midorima stopped and looked behind him one last time at the boy on the bed and the stuffed unicorn he had left on the boy's pillow.

            "Not that I care...  But for the sake of those who do care...  Wake up soon...  Kuroko."

            He muttered before exiting into a one-sided shouting match from Kagami.


	6. A Duke and a Grinning Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5:

A Duke and a Grinning Cat

       Day five and yet no improvement.  That was what came from Dr. Yamada's mouth as the team once again went to visit their teammate.  This brought distraught looks to many faces, accept for a few whose faces were strategically blank with the hopes of not showing how much this was affecting them.  This time, joining the group was the coach's father who had decided that Kuroko had made his daughter worry long enough and a familiar pink haired girl that no one expected to see.

       "Can we go in and see him, or do we just have to stand here all day?"

       Riko's dad asked as the doctor stood in front of the door to the room, arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face.  The doctor's glare deepened at the question before his eyes closed and he let out a sharp sigh throwing his hands in the air.

      "Do you know how hard it is to look after a patient when they have constant visitors?  And changing ones at that?  For a coma patient, consistency is the  key, not all this, 'I'll see him this day' business.  Do what you will, I have other patients anyways."

      The man said moving to the side to let the ones who would be visiting in.  Instantly the pink haired girl had vanished into the room making most of Seirin tense and stare in shock.  Riko's father on the other hand moved into the room slowly and made his way over to the bed.

      "I had to make sure...  I just couldn't believe it when I first heard about it from Aomine....  He said that he didn't believe it though...  Said Tetsu-kun was smart enough to not let something like this happen to him....  He trusted Kagami to keep him safe...  Look where that got him."

      The pink haired girl said softly from where she stood, her hands holding one of Kuroko's pale ones.  Kagetora let out a sigh and then glared down at the boy half-heartedly.

      "He certainly does know how to draw people to him when he can't move.  His misdirection must only work when he is awake.  Which he should be now.  Stupid brat is making my Riko upset and I can't do anything about it!"

      The man muttered.  Momoi looked up at him then before going back to the boy on the bed.

      "I could never figure out how Tetsu-kun would react on the court...  Here he's slightly more predictable...  I hate it!  It's not supposed to be this way.  He's supposed to be an enigma to me.  I'm supposed to try and figure out what he will do and then be shocked when what I finally think I have found out is wrong.  Tetsu-kun wake up!  Open your eyes and do something I don't expect!"

      The girl said tears beginning to come to her eyes.

      "Be the boy I love awake, not in a coma and immobile!"

* * *

       Kuroko let out a breath as he came to a stop in front of the house that he had seen not to far from Midorima's mushroom roost.

       "What is the next thing that this place is going to throw at me?"

       The boy muttered going to open the door, only to have it swing open on its on.  Kuroko took that moment to pause and stare at the now visible hallway.

       "This world keeps getting pushier and pushier."

       The boy muttered before he began to walk inside.  As he walked into the main area he saw a figure sitting in a chair in the middle of the room that was facing a fireplace.  It was obvious the person had not seen him as they did not look in his direction as he made his way towards the chair.

       "Oh look it's the boy whose asleep, he made his way here at last."

       A voice that sounded familiar came from behind Kuroko causing him to look behind him while the person in the chair also looked over.

       "Your right, the brat finally made it this far, the story is nearly complete.  Yet it seems he still doesn't get the fact he needs to wake up and stop making my baby cry!"

        They said.  Kuroko ignored the other in favor of staring at Momoi who stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall with a grin on her face that almost looked like it went to her ears, a cat tail waving off to the side and cat ears that twitched occasionally.

        "Momoi-san what -...."

        "It's not polite to ignore the duke.  You've made him angry."

        Momoi interrupted the boy to point behind him at the other in the room before just... vanishing... into thin air.

        "Ignore the cat you brat and pay attention to what I have to say!"

        Kuroko turned his attention back in the direction it had originally been directed in.  The man in front of him definitely looked like his coach's father.  The man was standing now, glaring at him from behind lowered sunglasses.

        "Now that I have your attention, I need for you to wake and stop making my precious child cry you annoyance."

        "Why is everyone in this place telling me I'm asleep, or that I need to wake up?"

         Kuroko asked back giving the man a look of confusion.  Said man merely sighed in an exasperated manner.

         "Look, just do what the people tell you to.  Honestly, the fact that you're almost done with the story is not good.  The further in you go, the harder it will get for you to wake up and understand what is going on around you."

         The man said before pointing to the hall that lead back to the entrance of the house.

         "Get out.  Go find the Cheshire Cat, she'll be your guide to the next place in the story.  I need to rest before I decide whether or not I am willing to deal with the King of Hearts."

         He snapped before turning and sitting back in his chair.

         Kuroko blinked a couple of times before he decided that he might as well listen to what the other had told him to do and began his trek back to the front.  When he reached the front door and stepped over its threshold, Momoi stood in front of him once more, her hands behind her back and leaning forward slightly.

         "Ready to go?  You may go as mad as those who inhabit your next destination if not."

          The girl said grinning widely.

          "Momoi-san why are you acting like this?"

           Kuroko questioned causing the girl to giggle.

           "Because I'm a Cheshire Cat, and here in Miracleland everyone is mad."

           She answered cheerfully before a considerate look crossed her face.

           "Well not as mad as the March Hare...  Or the Dormouse...  But no one tops the Hatter."

           She said before she giggled again.

           "Come on, follow me!  The path is this way, follow the bouncing grin~!"

            She then vanished again except for the faint outline of her grin which began to float away from the house.  Thoroughly weirded out, Kuroko began to follow the outline of the grin, his mind wandering over the new information he had gained and over his situation once more.

* * *

           Momoi said her good-byes Kuroko after a while and made her way out of the room with one more glance behind her.  Meanwhile Kagetora stared at the boy for a little longer before he too began to leave the room only to turn to the boy once more.

           "Time's running out before they pull the plug in a sense...  And before the Winter Cup...  Wake up already brat.  The longer your asleep the greater the chance you never will...."

            He muttered, then he fully left the room closing the door behind him.


	7. Who Here is Mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is this fic already at seven (six if you don't count the prologue) chapters?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 6:

Who Here is Mad?

       The Seirin team stood in front of Kuroko's room staring at the closed door.  The doctor had said that some famous somebody or other had asked to visit Kuroko without being disrupted because he didn't want his fans finding out he was here.  Then of course he also commented on the person who had kicked the other in the head for the request only to be overruled by a third and fourth party who agreed with the first person.  When asked what said people looked like, the doctor gave a simple description of a blond,  a violent sempai, a certain tanned blueberry, and the girl that had been there the day before.

      "This is completely unfair!"

       Kagami snapped glaring at the door.  Riko placed her hand on his arm.

      "That may be the case Bakagami, but we have to deal with it."

       She said her eyes never leaving the door as well.

* * *

       Inside the room, Kasamatsu was holding Kise back from tackle hugging the boy in the bed while he cried.

     "Kurokocchi!  You're not supposed in a coma!  The Winter Cup is coming up soon!  Wake up!"

     The blond was shouting as loudly as he dare in a hospital while struggling in his sempai's grasp.

     "Kise, calm down!  He won't wake up with you screaming at him!"

      The boy snapped at the younger boy.  All-the-while, Aomine stood next to Kuroko's bed staring down at his former shadow.

      "How the hell did Tetsu let this happen?"

      The boy questioned.  Momoi placed her hand on his arm.

      "He didn't mean for it to happen Daiki...."

      She said trying to calm down the silent rage she could feel coming from the other.

      "No.  I want to know, why the hell Tetsu ended up here!  That idiot Kagami was supposed to be watching him!  I trusted him to protect Tetsu and he lets this happen to him!  You have no idea how badly I want to find him and put him in one of these beds!"

       The other said before Momoi hit him on the back of his head.

       "Calm down Daiki.  Just be happy that Kuroko is still alive right now."

       She said calmly before moving to grab the boy in the hospital bed's hand.

* * *

 

        After a while of following Momoi's outlined grin, Kuroko was led to an area where there was a large table that was located under a tree.  At said table sat three people who were acting odder than normal.  Kuroko looked over to where he had seen Momoi last only to notice that she was no longer there.  Sighing he started to move closer to the table, watching the three figures around it with slight apprehension due to the over abundance of strangeness he had already been subjected to.

        "Oh look a guest!  Sorry friend we have no room for you!"

         Kise and Kasamatsu, as Kuroko could finally make out, said in unison causing Kuroko to stop and look at them briefly before turning away.

         "If that is the case, then I'm leaving."

          He said wondering what the point of him being there was if they didn't have room at the table (that was empty except for the two and a third figure who had disappeared somewhere).

        "Wait!  You're supposed to sit down at the table anyways!  Don't mess up the plot line!"

         Kasamatsu called before breaking out in laughter, the odd rabbit... hare... ears on his head flopping about with his rocking motion.  Kuroko turned to look at him.  This was definitely not the Kasamatsu he was used to.

         "Come on, sit down, sit down!  Let's have some tea!  No wine for you, way to young!"

         Kasamatsu continued, this time having moved to grab Kuroko and drag him to the table.  The boy merely stared at the upper classman before his registered what the other had said.

         "Oh, so you and Kise-kun are drunk."

          He commented to the person dragging him, thinking that explained their out of character (well...  with Kise he couldn't be too sure since he was always happy) behavior.

          "No, no, not drunk.  Mad!"

          Kise responded to the statement instead of Kasamatsu, tipping the overly large hat on his head.

          "Okay...."

           Kuroko agreed half-heartedly, though he was really starting to wonder if answering them was just going to egg the two on.  When he was finally forced into a seat by Kasamatsu who then proceeded to walk to a seat of his own and sit down, Kise then leaned forward a goofy grin on his face.

           "So, huge question, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

           Then blond ask giggling.  Kuroko merely stared at him wondering how much of this was plot line as well since he was catching onto the theme of plot lines and odd comments about waking up.

           "Edger Allen Poe wrote on both."

           He answered causing Kise's smiling face to fall briefly.

           "Who is that?"

           The blond questioned.  Kuroko shook his head.

           "Never mind."

          The blue haired boy sighed.  The blond smiled again a giggle coming from his mouth.

          "You know what?  I forgot one of my lines!  How funny is that?  So, another huge question, does your hair want cutting?"

          The question the other asked caused Kuroko to stare blankly at him once more.

           "No.  Not particularly.  It's hair.  It has no opinion.  Now can you-"

           He began, only to get cut off by Kasamatsu and Kise starting an argument... over a clock.

           "You got crumbs on it when you added the butter!  It won't work now!"

           Kise snapped at the other, while Kasamatsu looked dejected and grabbed the clock (that had magically appeared on the table sometime between Kise's first question and second question), dipping it into his tea cup full of tea.

           "But it was the best butter I could find."

           At that point a sleep voice came from under the table.

           "Keep it down... some of us are trying to sleep.  And you forgot time again...."

           Kuroko leaned down and lifted the table cloth looking at the figure who was now asleep once more with slight disbelief.  There was Aomine, with mouse ears and a tail curled up on his side, snoring away.

           "Oh right.  Time is a man who is mad at the King of Hearts.  You should never make time mad.  After all, the only Mad ones here are us!"

            Kise said as though he had just remembered something.  He and Kasamatsu then dived under the table causing Kuroko to stand to get out of the way as said object began shaking.

            "I'm leaving now."

            He stated loud enough for the three to hear, he hoped, before he began to walk away from the table and towards the woods nearby.  Behind him, he heard Aomine giving a shout causing him to look behind he briefly only to be greeted by the scene of Kise and Kasamatsu trying to shove the tanned boy into a broken basketball hoop that had appeared out of nowhere.  Turning back around, Kuroko began to walk away again, thinking about how much time he had just wasted trying to figure out the three behind him.

             As he walked further into the forest he was greeted with a tree that had a door on it, a small note saying "OPEN ME" plastered on the area eye level to the boy.  Shaking his head in resignation, Kuroko opened the door and walked through... only to find himself back where he had started at the beginning of all of this.  On the table rested the key from before, but no bottles sat anywhere in view.

             "Not this again."

             Kuroko muttered pulling the pieces of mushroom from his pockets (after remembering he had them) and took a bite of the one to make him grow.  He then grabbed the key, and reversed the process of his growth with the other piece of mushroom.

             "That was easier this time around...  Now to go back through the small door."

             Kuroko muttered to himself as he headed to where the door stood open.  When he reached it, however, he noticed that the scenery outside it was different than the last time.  Shrugging, the boy took a step forward and began the trek to wherever the story was taking him next.

* * *

         As Kise was escorted out of the hospital room by Kasamatsu and Momoi, who knew it would be best for the blond to leave in his emotional state, Aomine stayed behind besides Kuroko's bed.

         "Damn it Tetsu...  How am I supposed to play against your team if you aren't there?  There is no challenge.  That idiot Kagami can't seem to function without you.  Where is the challenge in a broken man?  Wake up!  Wasn't it you who preached your team would be the best in Japan?  How can you prove that here?"

        The tanned boy snapped at the other boy before sighing.

         "Just wake up soon Tetsu...  I don't like seeing you like this.  Prove that you're stronger than this.  I have to go now.  Be warned though...  Our old Captain is apparently in town...  He might visit."

         He continued before he too turned and headed to the door of the room without looking back.


	8. In the Garden of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is yet another chapter of this fic.
> 
> And sorry this chapter is so late! Life has been a pain lately, and I could not get any fanfic writing done for a long while...

Chapter 7

In the Garden of the King

       "So this is where you are going during practice you moron!"

       Wakamatsu shouted as he barged into the hospital room that housed Kuroko in it. It was a couple of days after Aomine had visited the first time and now the navy blue teen was making it his mission to go every day, one to see Kuroko, two to make sure Kagami knew how upset he was with him.

       "Keep it down you idiot. This is a hospital."

       Aomine shot back glaring at his senpai. Wakamatsu growled under his breath but didn't shout anymore as he finally looked over at the person on the bed.

       "Hey isn't that-..."

       "Wakamatsu-kun please move out of the doorway so that Sakurai-kun and I are not standing awkwardly in the hallway being glared at by the Seirin team."

       Imayoshi's voice came from behind the other causing him to jump. This caused a chorus of apologies to flow from where Sakurai was standing.

       "Sorry."

        Wakamatsu apologized as he moved to the side to let the Touou captain and the first year into the room.  By this time Aomine had tuned out everything and gone back to watching over Kuroko.  His goal by doing this? Making sure Kagami was punished for letting this happen in the first place.  The only time the other would be allowed in was when Akashi made his appearance, and approved of his visiting.

       "Aka-chin, why did you make Muro-chin stay outside?"

       A childish voice whined from the doorway as a giant shadow covered the room. "Are you questioning my order, Atsushi?" Was the only reply back.

       "No... Sorry Aka-chin."

       The first voice said, before the sound of a bag opening followed. Aomine's teammates felt a shiver go down there spine as they, all three, looked over at the door. Aomine on the other hand stiffened slightly, but moved his line of sight over to the door as well. There, standing perfectly calm, was Akashi in all his dignified glory. Behind him stood Murasakibara, who looked bored, his hand reaching into the chip bag he had opened.

       "Daiki, how is Tetsuya?"

       Akashi asked, however the voice he used was not so much worry as interest.

       "He still hasn't woken up. The doctor says that there is a strong chance he may not wake up at all."

       Aomine recounted. Akashi nodded and began to move forward to approach the bed, Murasakibara following him quietly. As he did so, the Touou players moved away as inconspicuously as they could. 

* * *

 

       Kuroko found himself walking for a while amongst what looked like rose bushes. The reason he thought they were possible rose bushes is because they were dripping with what looked like blood.

       "Has this place suddenly become a horror film?"

       Kuroko muttered to himself until he realized there was the familiar smell of paint coming from ahead. Curious, he moved a little further in and was met with the sight of three cards(?) dipping paint brushes into cans of red paint before slapping the paint onto the roses on the bush in front of them.

       "Hurry Wakamatsu, Sakurai, we must paint the roses red before the king notices we planted white roses!"

       The card that had a two on it said to its partners in crime. "I'm sorry, I should have paid attention to the color! I'm sorry!" The card that had seven on it cried.

       "Don't apologize, just paint!"

       The card that had five on it commanded slathering more red paint on the roses in front of him. Kuroko was not sure what to think of the scene he was watching.

       "This must be 'part of the story'...."

       He muttered to himself. He decided then to walk over and find out for himself if that really was what was going on.

       "Okay, this bush is done! Hurry we have one left!"

       The five card shouted to his partners in crime, only to stop and look over at Kuroko as he approach.

       “I’m not sure I want to know, but why are you painting the roses red?”

       “Ah hell, he’s already here! Why is he moving through the plot so quickly?!”

       The five’s face was one that Kuroko recognized as Wakamatsu from Aomine’s school.

       “We’re going to lose our heads now!”

       The seven, whose face was that of Sakurai, cried turning to stare mournfully at the two, who looked like Imayoshi.

       “Stick to the plot you two, what happens will happen.”

       The two then turned to Kuroko, who at this point had merely raised an eyebrow, wondering when he had gotten so expressive.

       “We’re painting the roses red, because the King of Hearts prefers red roses. We planted the white roses by mistake.”

        The two explained calmly, while the five gave a small swear.

       “Looks like our time is up. The King is here.”

       He stated, while the seven burst into tears and fell to his knees apologizing to the air. Kuroko turned his attention to the area that Wakamatsu was looking and was slightly surprised to see a precession of cards with no faces marching towards him and the three cards he was standing near. In the center of said precession were the unmistakable faces of Akashi and Murasakibara. Finally the precession parted and Akashi and Murasakibara were the only two walking towards the smaller group.

      “I see you made it this far into the story.”

       Akashi commented once he finally came to a stop, Murasakibara following his lead. Akashi then looked over at the three cards before Kuroko could respond and then looked back to the teal boy as the three cards were grabbed by the faceless ones and dragged off. Kuroko looked away to watch the cards be dragged away in slight surprise for a moment before he turned his attention back to Akashi.

       “I really wish someone would explain this whole plot/story concept to me.”

       Was all he decided to say in response to the other’s comment, before he looked over at Murasakibara.

       “So what is your role in this since I assume Akashi is the King of Hearts?”

        “I’m just here for a non-important role. Don’t mind me. Pay attention to Aka-chin.”

        Came the lazy response from the other who was not even looking at Kuroko, in favor of the chip bag he was currently opening. Kuroko frowned slightly at this before turning his gaze back to said man mentioned, face going back to his usual blank. Akashi seemed to be patiently waiting for his undivided attention, which was very unlike him.

        “Are you done asking unimportant questions?”

       Kuroko gave the other a questioning look with only his eyes as he nodded to the other to let him know he had what he wanted. Akashi gave a stiff, short nod of his own in response.

        “Good. Now, there is much in this plot I have decided to forego. Here I am the rules. This is my garden. No matter what the plot says, I have enough control here to change this plotline. And for the purpose of what I want, I am going to do so.”

       Akashi started only to cut Kuroko off with a raised hand as the other moved to comment.

       “Let me finish Tetsuya. I am here to wake you up. I believe that my team will need a challenge in the Winter Cup. So, do you believe you can provide that challenge Tetsuya? If not, I will go forth with the written plot and you will be lost in this world forever.”

        Kuroko narrowed his eyes at this.

       “I don’t know if I can provide that challenge. I have been stuck in this world dealing with things I don’t understand, and not practicing.” For some reason those were the words that decided to come from him. Akashi looked at him with a small, twisted smile, as though he was pleased, yet angered, at the response.

       “That is indeed true. But you have answered the riddle correctly Tetsuya. I believe I can move a part of the plotline up for this occasion.”

       In Akashi’s hand a pair of scissors appeared.

       “As the King, I have decided… Off with your head.” With that he threw the scissors towards Kuroko, whose eyes widened with shock and surprise before….

* * *

 

       “Akashi, you can’t be serious!”

        Aomine shouted, furious that the other had just said what he did.

       “It is as you said Aomine. There is a chance Tetsuya will not wake up therefore I don’t believe the rest of the Generation of Miracles should bother with visiting any longer. With how long it has been, the chances are too exponentially low to even be considered.”

       Akashi replied, stating what had apparently been said before. Aomine gave a small growl in response, but made no move to go towards the other. Murasakibara casually took another chip and ate it as he watched the scene, his eyes every once in a while going to the boy that was lying on the bed.

        “That doesn’t…”

       Aomine started before something caught his eye from his peripheral. Did Kuroko’s eyes just open and close again? Turning his attention away from a curious Akashi, he moved back closer to the bed and, without thinking about it, gave a loud call of “Tetsu” which had everyone that was outside the room crowding inside to see what all the fuss was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil. I am gone for a long time, I come back, post a chapter, and then leave you with a cliffhanger.
> 
> Sorry that I cut a lot out for those of you who are Alice and Wonderland fans and know every single detail that was/is going to be left out of this Fic.
> 
> This fic is probably going to end in one more chapter. I hope you will read this until the end!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic for so long!


	9. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's birthday is today: 1/31! I can't help but feel that this is the most appropriate day to post this.

Chapter 8

Happily Ever After

 

“What the hell, Ahomine, you scared us!”

Kagami raged as he looked at the scene in front of him, a glare on his face at how close the spray tanned blueberry was to Kuroko.

“Shut up Bakagami! I don’t have time to deal with you!”

Aomine shot back, one hand going to Kuroko’s shoulder as he gave the other a rough shake.

“Come on Tetsu! I saw your eyes open! Open them again!”

He shouted at the one in bed beside him, a determined look on his face.

“Daiki, what on earth are you talking about. Tetsuya’s eyes didn’t open.”

Akashi snapped coldly from his place as far away from those who had entered the room as possible.

“Aka-chin is right Mine-chin. I was watching Kuro-chin the whole time. His eyes never opened.”

Muraskibara chimed in to back his leader’s words. The Seirin team, having heard what Aomine had said, had gotten hopeful, then they heard what Murasakibara said, and deflated.

“Well then you weren’t paying very good attention! I saw Tetsu’s eyes open! Don’t tell me what I did and didn’t see!”

Aomine spat shaking Kuroko again causing Kagami to growl.

“You know what! Outta my way you sorry excuse for a blueberry!”

He snapped at Aomine, storming over to the other and pulling/shoving him away from Kuroko taking his place. He then took Kuroko’s hand in his in a light hold.

“Kuroko, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand.”

He said to the boy, who still looked to be comatose. At first, nothing happened… Then Kagami felt the smallest amount of pressure on his hand. Eyes widening, Kagami’s face grew into a small smile that soon started to grow as the amount of pressure began to grow. From where he stood, Akashi’s eyes had slightly widened as he too noticed the movement coming from the boy on the bed’s hand.

“Aka-chin… Is Kuro-chin…?”

Murasakibara asked, staring at the bed with interest, the Seirin team following his example. Even Himuro, who had been dragged in with the Seirin teams rush, and decided to stay quiet seemed to be as surprised as the rest.

“It seems so Atsushi. Come, I think we don’t need to stay here.”

Akashi answered, before he started his leave. Murasakibara nodded and followed after the red head, Himuro falling into step beside him easily, though he stopped at the doorway to look back.

“I’m happy for you Taiga…”

He muttered softly, knowing the other would not hear him, before he left finally. Back in the room however, the sounds of cheering could be heard, as well as an argument breaking out between Kagami and Aomine. 

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun, you don’t need to keep visiting me. You and the rest of the team have practice today don’t you? And you Aomine-kun, won’t Momoi-chan yell at you for being here again without her?” Kuroko asked tiredly as he stared at his light and past light, as well as the rest of his team who had taken up residency in his room when they should have been practicing.

“I wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream. You just woke up yesterday!”

Kagami said in response.

"Though I hate to agree with Bakagami, I do."

Aomine chimed in.  Both comments gaining a sigh from the still bedridden boy.

“It’s obviously not a dream Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Though… Now that you mentioned it… I had the oddest dream about everyone, and place that was through a rabbit hole….”

The last part was muttered, but everyone heard him.

“Through a rabbit hole? Kurko have you read Alice in Wonderland recently?”

Riko asked confused as to why the other would dream something whilst in his coma.

“Not that I know of.”

Kurko responded looking at Riko breifly before looking over at Kagami and Aomine, who had stared another glaring match.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun would you stop that already? It is make me annoyed.”

Kagami and Aomine huffed at that and sharply turned their gazes away from one another. Kuroko sighed at this, shaking his head then yawning slightly. That drew Kagami’s attention.

“Tetsuya, do you need sleep?”

He asked, pushing Aomine from his spot by Kuroko (since the rest of the Seirin team was on Kuroko’s other side), and lowering himself closer to the other face wise. Kuroko blinked a couple of times at the question.

“You called me my name, Taiga… Way to slip up.”

The teal haired boy muttered in response before looking over at the rest of the Seirin team, who were staring, wide-eyed, at the two. He then looked over at Aomine, who was staring, mouth working like that of a fish.

“I did wha-… Oh. Oops….”

Kagami started before turning red and looking around at the same scene Kuroko was.

“Since when were you two on first name basis?!”

Aomine finally shouted causing most of the Seirin team to cover their ears. Kuroko and Kagami merely stared at the other, though Kagami seemed to have started smirking somewhere between “you” and “first”.

“Since we started dating about four months ago. Though we had been keeping it a secret… until it was slipped just now.”

Kuroko answered calmly, his face its normal blank. Aomine sputtered at that and then started to yell at Kagami, who rose to the challenge. The rest of the Seirin team seemed to be spazzing as well off to Kuroko’s other side. Said boy, looked at the scenes around him and couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face.  He was glad he was awake.  He was glad he could be a part of this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic to the end! -Bows-
> 
> I hope you liked the ending as much as I do. I felt like ending it simply would fit it better than making it overly elaborate.


End file.
